Erick Hellwig
Erick Hellwig is a comedian, actor, writer and performer living in New York City. Bio Fred(Erick) Carl Hellwig III was born in Bad Kreuznach, Germany on October 14th, 1985. He grew up a military brat, living overseas and along the southeast coast as a child before settling in Virginia. There, he attended Christopher Newport University where he was active in the campus and local radio stations. After graduating in 2007, Hellwig moved to New York City where he studied with The Second City, The People's Improv Theater and The Upright Citizens Brigade Theater. His instructors include Betsy Stover, Mike Still, Ali Farahnakian, Scott Eckert, Kevin Scott, Christian Capozolli, Joe Schiappa and Kurt Braunohler. He currently performs on Super Free Wednesdays at The PIT with the house team Family Haircut, and formerly with Darling and Stranger. He also performs in indie group Herschel and has guest starred with many more teams in the indie community all over the city. Hellwig co-wrote, directed and performed in the stand-up/sketch showcase Mommy, I Exist! at The PIT. He starred the experimental plays Level Next, Hired Guns and Hired Guns 2: Return to Baton Rouge. He performs stand-up and coaches improv, and has also been featured in two Google commercials and the short film "Where Are You Going On Those Two Crooked Feet?". From May 19th, 2011 - April 19th, 2012, he hosted New Team Lunacy at The PIT. He has written, produced and starred in shorts for PITtv, and has performed with The Faculty and numerous other showcases for the theater. Alternate Bio After The Sky Fire, Erick Hellwig was raised by a pack of proud and beautiful grey wolves on the outskirts of post-apocalyptic Los Angelos. Silhouetted against the backdrop of a burning city, Erick taught himself how to read, write, and translate Ancient Egyptian hieroglyphs. It was the summer of 2086 when he mistakenly awoke the spirit of the Russian Mystic Grigori Yefimovich Rasputin, who turned his wolf-pack to people and Erick to a gargoyle. There he sat, flabbergasted for 17 years, silhouetted against the backdrop of a burning city. When Rasputin died unexpectedly in a home fire, the curse was released and Erick attended university, or as Canadians call it, "Batman Forever". He taught himself, as all humans were dead, silhouetted against the backdrop of a burning city. He graduated and became a folksy trial lawyer, using his small-town common sense and a banjo to sway wolf-human jurors. This was all before Sky Fire 2, which drowned every man, woman and child in a sea of fire and death. After Sky Fire 4, a nuclear explosion spliced reality and created an alternate plane of time where Erick was again a folksy trial lawyer. Silhouetted against the backdrop of a burning city, he had gout foot. The bear-people were perplexed by the quick-lipped, gout footed womanizer winning court cases for the maligned salmon-rabbit population, mortal enemy to the bear-people. A great war erupted; much blood was shed in the name of Erick Hellwig's lawyer tricks, or bear-people language, "Duchovney". The next sentence of the alternate bio will be completely in bear-people language. Duchovney duchovney duchovney (duchovney). Resurrected after Air Attack 33, Erick moved to New Alabama City, formerly New York City, Alabama. It had been renamed by his former wolf-pack now transformed into bedazzled packets of expired mustard. The year was 1996, or in Expired Mustard Packet langauge, 1997. Through the often mis-understood art of modern dance, Erick summoned spirits from the grave re-united them in a glorious number, combining past and present, tears of laughter and joy, and a "Free Meatballz!" campaign where meatballs was intentionally misspelled, silhouetted against the backdrop of a burning city. The dance was called "Smoke Signals from Stalingrad". This was 3 seconds before Duchovney Fire 67 wiped every man woman and child off the face of the earth. Fun fact: The world is a vampire... Resources *Official Erick Hellwig Performer Page at The PIT *Erick Hellwig on Vimeo *Official Twitter of Erick Hellwig Category:New York City Category:Performers